to count dropping petals
by clarione
Summary: Karena untuk satu hari ini saja, ia tidak akan menangis. Bahkan ketika Akiteru mengalihkan pandangannya dari Saeko di pelukannya untuk tersenyum dan menatap Hitoka seperti orang asing, ia tidak akan menangis. [untuk #IHFE2016]


**Haikyuu!** adalah milik **Haruichi Furudate,** saya tidak mengambil keuntungan apa pun dengan menulis fanfiksi ini.

Untuk **#IHFE2016,** sebuah wish dari **Pramestya Jati**

* * *

 _Tiga puluh menit,_ pikir Hitoka. Tinggal tiga puluh menit sebelum ia meninggalkan ruang rias.

Ia mengalihkan tatapan dari cermin ke pemandangan di balik kaca jendela, berhenti mengagumi gaun putihnya dan tersenyum kepada pohon Sakura yang merah muda penuh.

 _Musim semi, saat yang bagus untuk pernikahan,_ batinnya.

"Kau sudah selesai?" ibunya membuka pintu dan masuk menghampiri Hitoka. "Akiteru sudah bersiap di gereja."

Hitoka memaksakan sebuah cengiran muncul di wajahnya. "Aku tidak bisa mengancingkan yang paling bawah." Ia meraba punggungnya. "Bisa tolong kancingkan untukku, Okaa-san? Dan—oh, tiaranya—"

Ibunya tertawa kecil. "Saeko memilihkan gaun yang terlalu rumit. Kenapa tidak memakai konsep pernikahan tradisional saja?" Perempuan berkimono dengan motif ombak itu menarik dua sisi gaun di bagian punggung Hitoka, membuat putrinya menahan napas.

"Karena keluarga Akiteru-nii beragama Kristen?" Hitoka meringis ketika merasakan perutnya menyesak. "Dan lagi, Okaa-san, memakai kimono lebih rumit daripada memakai gaun model barat."

"Sudah selesai," Yachi Madoka menepukkan kedua telapak tangannya sekali. "Berdirilah Hitoka, biarkan Okaa-san melihatmu."

Hitoka melakukan persis seperti apa yang ibunya minta.

Ada genangan air mata di pelupuk mata ibunya ketika tatapan mereka bertemu. "Kau sangat cantik." Tangan Madoka meraih pipi putrinya dan mengusapnya lembut. "Putriku sangat cantik."

Hitoka menghambur untuk memeluk ibunya, erat, tetapi ia tidak menangis.

Untuk hari ini saja, ia tidak akan menangis.

* * *

 **[musim semi, lima tahun sebelumnya]**

* * *

"Yacchan! Kei! Tadashi!"

Hitoka mendengarnya ketika di sekelilingnya kelopak Sakura berjatuhan, dan beberapa detak jantungnya menjadi terlalu kencang. Ketika ia menoleh ke asal suara; lantai empat, jendela ketiga dari kiri, Hitoka melihatnya menjulurkan kepala sambil melambai-lambaikan tangan.

"Selamat karena berhasil diterima di SMA Karasuno!" Akiteru berkata lantang. "Aku senpai kalian sekarang!"

"Dia bikin malu saja," Kei menggerutu pelan sambil menekan naik kaca matanya. "Ayo pergi, Tadashi, Hitoka."

"Eh, kau tidak mau menyapa kakakmu, Tsukki?"

"Tidak."

"Kenapa?"

Saat itu Hitoka tidak sadar jika Kei menatapnya, karena ia tengah menatap Akiteru.

"Karena sangat menyebalkan."

Akhirnya sihir yang mengikat hitoka patah. "Eh? Apanya yang menyebalkan?"

"Bukan apa-apa," Kei sudah berjalan beberapa langkah mendahului mereka. "Ayo cari kelas empat dan lima, jangan sampai terlambat di hari pertama sekolah."

Hitoka merasakan ada yang aneh ketika ia menatap punggung Kei saat itu, tetapi tidak ia hiraukan. Ia mendongak dan tersenyum kepada Akiteru sekali lagi sebelum mengejar sahabat-sahabatnya dan mempersiapkan diri untuk hari pertamanya di SMA.

* * *

Manajer klub voli pria adalah seorang Dewi.

"Seperti yang kukatakan tadi, klub voli pria tahun ini sedang dalam performa terbaik mereka," perempuan kelas tiga yang memperkenalkan dirinya sebagai Shimizu Kiyoko memberitahunya di lorong. "Aku adalah satu-satunya manajer mereka, jadi kupikir akan sangat merepotkan jika aku bekerja sendirian. Kau direkomendasikan ace kami, Tsukishima Akiteru, katanya kau orangnya sangat rapi dan cekatan, Yachi-san. Jadi akan sangat menggembirakan sekali jika kau bersedia menjadi manajer kedua kami."

Hitoka menjawab 'ya' tanpa berpikir. Entah karena ia tersihir pesona Shimizu Kiyoko, atau karena Akiteru.

Mungkin karena keduanya.

* * *

"Kenapa Kei tidak mau masuk ke klub voli?" Hitoka mengkonfrontir sahabat berkacamatanya suatu hari, ketika langit mulai jingga dan kelas telah kosong. "Kei suka bermain voli, 'kan?"

"Tim voli pria Karasuno tahun ini penuh dengan pemain-pemain hebat," jawab Kei, tidak mengubah posisi duduknya, kedua matanya terpejam. "Salah satunya anak pendek yang punya lompatan gila itu, dan si Raja Lapangan dari Kitagawa Daichi. Kurasa aku tidak akan mampu bersaing dengan mereka."

"Kau tidak akan tahu jika tidak mencoba, Kei. Bahkan Tadashi saja masuk ke klub voli. Lagipula Akiteru-nii pasti akan senang jika—"

"Jadi pada akhirnya ini semua tentang Nii-chan?"

Tidak ada sedikit pun nada marah dalam kata-kata Kei saat itu, tetapi Hitoka bisa merasakan jika Kei terluka dari caranya tersenyum; sinis namun pahit.

Hitoka sadar jika ia baru saja melakukan kesalahan besar. "Kei, aku—"

"Ungkapkan saja perasaanmu kepada Nii-chan secepatnya, Hitoka. Aku yang hanya melihat saja merasa itu sangat menyedihkan. Kalian berdua sangat bodoh." Kei bangkit dan meraih tasnya, kemudian beranjak pergi menjauhi Hitoka. "Kau nanti pulang bersama Tadashi saja, ya? Aku sudah ditunggu para senpai dari klub basket. Katakan kepada Nii-chan aku akan pulang larut."

Hitoka meremas kuat-kuat formulir yang ia pegang.

* * *

 **[18.23**

 **dari: hitoka**

Akiteru-nii, kurasa aku sudah membuat Kei marah]

 **[18.24**

 **dari: akiteru-nii**

Jangan khawatir, Yacchan, Kei tidak pernah benar-benar marah, kok.]

 **[18.25**

 **dari: hitoka**

Tetapi kali ini berbeda!]

 **[18.26**

 **dari: akiteru-nii**

Aku akan mencoba berbicara dengannya nanti kalau dia pulang, jangan khawatir, ya?]

 **[18.27**

 **dari: hitoka**

Oke]

 **[20.21**

 **dari: akiteru-nii**

Yacchan, bisa kita bicara?]

* * *

Hitoka menemukan Akiteru, pemuda itu tengah duduk di atas sebuah ayunan taman bermain yang letaknya hanya beberapa blok dari apartemennya. Ketika Akiteru mengiriminya pesan jika ia sudah berada di sana, Hitoka sudah menutup semua tugas dan pekerjaan rumah dan hendak pergi tidur. Ia bahkan tidak sempat mengganti piyamanya.

"Akiteru-nii!"

Pemuda itu menoleh, sebuah kantung air es tertempel di pipinya yang bengkak dan mulai membiru. Jantung Yachi seolah melompat turun dari tempatnya.

"Akiteru-nii! Apa yang terjadi? Kau berkelahi dengan seseorang? Siapa yang memukulmu? Perlukah kita ke rumah sakit sekarang? Haruskah aku memanggil ambulan?"

"Tidak, tidak, tidak, tidak apa-apa, Yacchan," timpal Akiteru, sedikit meringis ketika menggerakan rahangnya. "Tidak perlu seperti itu, aku baik-baik saja. Aku bisa mengobatinya sendiri." Ia mengangkat sebuah kantung pelastik berlogo sebuah apotek di blok sebelah. "Lihat? Aku bahkan membeli peralatannya."

Hitoka belum sepenuhnya tenang, tetapi ia tidak sepanik sebelumnya. "Biarkan aku membantumu."

Akiteru membiarkannya.

Ketika dilihat lebih dekat, memar di pipi Akiteru ternyata lebih parah kondisinya dari yang Hitoka duga. Bagian tengahnya sobek dan ada bekas darah di sekitarnya. Ketika Hitoka membersihkannya dengan kapas yang dibasahi alkohol, Akiteru jelas-jelas kesakitan.

"Siapa yang melakukan ini kepadamu?" tanya Hitoka sekali lagi, kali ini menetesi luka di pipi Akiteru dengan betadine.

"Kau tidak akan percaya ini." Akiteru menarik napas panjang. "Kei."

Pergerakan tangan Hitoka di wajah Akiteru terhenti. Tiba-tiba saja ia merasa begitu dingin. "Kei? Tetapi kenapa?" Kemudian sebuah pemahaman melintas di benak Hitoka, dan ia tidak meyukainya. "Ini karena aku, bukan?"

"Jawabannya adalah ya dan tidak." Akiteru tersenyum ketika melihat ekspresi bingung di wajah Hitoka. "Yacchan, apa kau tahu kalau Kei menyukaimu?"

Hitoka selama ini mempunyai kecurigaannya sendiri. "Kupikir, ya."

"Apa kau juga menyukainya balik?"

Tidak, jawab Hitoka dalam hati. Karena aku menyukaimu. "Kei adalah teman yang sangat berharga."

"Begitu? Ah, aku lega."

Hitoka mengerutkan dahi. "Kenapa begitu?"

Akiteru mengalihkan perhatiannya dari sesuatu di sudut taman kepada Hitoka. "Karena aku menyukaimu."

Mata Hitoka melebar, ia tidak memercayai apa yang barusan ia dengar. "Ap-apa?"

"Aku menyukaimu, Yacchan, sejak pertama kali kita bertemu ketika aku kelas satu SMA. Dan jika Kei tidak memukulku tadi sore, aku mungkin tidak akan pernah mengungkapkan perasaanku kepadamu sampai kapan pun." Ada ringisan ketika ia tersenyum. "Katanya aku sangat bodoh, dan Kei berkata jika ia tidak akan mau berbicara kepadaku lagi jika aku menahan perasaanku hanya karena dia juga menyukaimu. Kadang kupikir sepertinya posisi kami dibalik, Kei selalu lebih terlihat lebih dewasa dariku."

Hitoka tidak mampu berkata apa pun walaupun sebenarnya ia ingin.

"Yacchan, jadilah pacarku."

Hitoka memeluk Akiteru erat-erat, dan ketika pemuda itu bertanya apakah ia boleh menciumnya, Hitoka membiarkannya.

* * *

 **[sekarang]**

* * *

Kei sudah menunggunya di luar lorong ketika Hitoka melangkah keluar ruang rias.

"Bisa kita bicara? Aku berjanji tidak akan lama."

Hitoka tersenyum. "Tentu."

Kei membawanya ke halaman belakang gereja di mana bunga tulip tumbuh di setiap sudut.

"Sudah lama aku tidak melihatmu memakai kimono, Kei," mulai Hitoka ketika Kei mengajaknya duduk di sebuah bangku kayu.

"Apa yang bisa kulakukan? Ini acara pernikahan kakakku." Kei menatapnya, ada keraguan di wajahnya. "Bagaimana perasaanmu?"

Hitoka memaksakan cengiran yang sudah sering ia latih selama tiga tahun ke belakang. "Tentu saja aku baik-baik saja."

Jika Kei tidak puas dengan jawaban Hitoka, maka tidak ia tunjukkan. "Aku hanya ingin mengingatkan jika aku akan selalu ada kapan pun kau membutuhkanku, jadi jangan ragu untuk datang kepadaku, Hitoka."

Kali ini senyuman yang Hitoka perlihatkan tulus. "Aku tahu, Kei." Ia menyandarkan kepalanya ke bahu Kei. "Aku tahu. Dan aku berterima kasih."

Kei menyampirkan sebelah lengannya di bahu kecil Hitoka, menghabiskan waktu untuk menatap rumpun tulip berdua dalam diam sebelum lonceng gereja dibunyikan.

* * *

 **[tiga tahun sebelumnya]**

* * *

Ketika diberi tahu jika Akiteru telah sadar, Hitoka meninggalkan semua pekerjaannya dan mencapai rumah sakit secepat yang ia bisa.

 _Ia selamat. Ia hidup. Ia kembali kepadaku._

Kecelakaan mobil yang menimpanya seminggu yang lalu tidak merenggut Akiteru dari Hitoka, dan Hitoka tidak bisa menginginkan yang lebih dari itu.

 _Ia selamat. Ia bernapas._

Semua orang telah berada di ruang opname Akiteru ketika Hitoka sampai. Tetapi ketika ia hendak membuka pintu, seseorang menahannya tepat di depan pintu.

Ia adalah ibunya Akiteru dan Kei.

"Aku perlu memberitahumu sesuatu sebelum kau masuk ke dalam, Hitoka-chan."

Ia menatap Hitoka dengan pilu, dan Hitoka tidak bisa menyingkirkan perasaan mencekam yang membelit hatinya saat itu.

"Akiteru mengalami amnesia parsial, ia tidak mengingat masa-masa setelah ia lulus dari SMP." Perempuan itu menarik napas panjang, air mata menetes di kedua pipinya. "Ia tidak bisa mengingatmu, Hitoka-chan."

* * *

 **[saat ini]**

* * *

Pasangan pengantin melakukan dansa pertama mereka, dan Hitoka melihat mereka sambil tersenyum.

Karena untuk satu hari ini saja, ia tidak akan menangis.

Bahkan ketika Akiteru mengalihkan pandangannya dari Saeko di pelukannya untuk tersenyum dan menatap Hitoka seperti orang asing, ia tidak akan menangis.

Kei mengaitkan telunjuknya dengan jari manis Hitoka ketika ia menariknya untuk bergabung dengan pasangan pengantin di lantai dansa. "Gadis pendamping pengantin wanita juga harus bahagia di pernikahan," bisik Kei, ketika ia membimbing Hitoka dalam tarian berirama lambat. "Kerja bagus, Hitoka. Kau sangat hebat."

Hitoka tersenyum di dada Kei. "Terima kasih," katanya. "Aku hanya perlu bertahan selama beberapa jam lagi."

"Hm." Rangkulan Kei di pinggang Hitoka mengerat. "Setelah itu kau boleh meminjam bahuku sepuasmu."

Hitoka mengangguk.


End file.
